The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and their manufacture, and more specifically to a structure and method of making a field effect transistor (FET) of the finFET type having dual gates.
Field effect transistors (FETs) can be formed in a variety of ways to serve a variety of purposes for integrated circuits and other devices. Commonly, FETs are formed as “planar” devices in many integrated circuits, i.e., as devices in which the conduction channel has width and length extending in a direction parallel to the major surface of a substrate. FETs can be formed in a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) layer of a substrate or in a bulk semiconductor substrate. Frequently, FETs are formed having a non-planar conduction channel, in order to serve a special purpose. In such non-planar FETs, either the length or the width of the transistor channel is oriented in the vertical direction, that is, in a direction perpendicular to the major surface of the substrate. In one such type of device, called the finFET, the width of the conduction channel is oriented in the vertical direction, while the length of the channel is oriented parallel to the major surface of the substrate. With such orientation of the channel, finFETs can be constructed to have a larger width conduction channel than planar FETs so as to produce larger current drive than planar FETs which occupy the same amount of integrated circuit area (the area parallel to the major surface of the substrate). Hence, it is desirable to incorporate finFETs in some types of integrated circuits where large current drive is needed and compactness of the device is important.
However, the fabrication of finFETs poses challenges. To improve mobility in the channel and enhance performance, finFETs have lower doping levels than typical semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) devices, and have lower doping levels than typical devices formed in bulk substrates (hereinafter, “bulk devices”). This makes the threshold voltage of the finFET difficult to control. In some finFETs, this problem is addressed by providing two independently controlled gates for the finFET, one primary gate which controls the normal switching and/or amplification function of the transistor, and another gate known as a “back gate,” or “weak gate” which is used to adjust the threshold voltage of the finFET. Unfortunately, the additional gate is not without cost to the operation of the finFET. The back gate increases the capacitance of the finFET. Ultimately, the increase capacitance negatively affects the maximum switching speed and/or peak operating frequency of the transistor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved structure and method of making a dual gate finFET having a back gate for adjusting the threshold voltage of the finFET, while adding less capacitance to the device.